The Turn of Fate
by WorldOfFic
Summary: Another DBZ story that's revolve around the issues around the topics that endowed to the Hero.


First Chapter

Nothing had happened. Peace now throne on the land of New Haven. The black and unique spikey haired man sat among the green meadows, rumbling with anticipation. The trees bloomed wonderfully during the spring season, the ocean sway the gentle leaves; the soft morning sun touches the meadow with a bright and glowing shine. He rested his head on the grass and his orange outfit feels cool beneath his skin: his shrugged pants fluttered. Then, appeared a figure descending from the sky and touches the ground soil. "Ah, looks who's here."

An emboldened battle suit chest armor and leather blue outwear man replied: "Tch, don't be all so cheery just because I've accepted your request, Goku."

Goku then enlightened his face with a broad smile; "Oh, come on, I thought we were best pals."

The man blurted in revolt: "When are we friends to begin with?" Goku gesticulated, "Are you not going to admit it, yet?"

"I'm leaving if you continue with this nonsense…" Then he turned away from Goku and trotted away. "Hey, wait", Goku urged but the irritated man continue to walk away. Goku remain still and he said: "Vegeta, Earth will be gone in matter of months from this generation."

With this unusual statement, Vegeta suddenly froze his steps and swirl toward Goku. "What the hell are you saying, didn't we gone through this before, dammit!"

Goku avoided from his gaze and drift among the wind, he leaned on the wooden tree and replied: "This is different from before." Vegeta flashed, grabbed Goku. "What's the difference, huh? You're not telling me that we are responsible for this!"

Vegeta's expression flamed with distorted anger and Goku felt the immense flare. Goku ungrasp the hold, releasing him from the drenched frustration. Backing away, his hand scratched his hair; itching. "Umm, you see the chaos we have caused has affected the natural inhabitance of this planet and our powers are far superior to anything that nature could handle."

Goku then folded his arms, with Vegeta behind him, attentively active. "If we should continue to release the powers that stands abide within us then the planet would become even more stressed and it would go through a stage called "Self-Creation", which is the point where a planet crumbled where no life can live. This purpose is to destroy the very fabric of life itself in order for this planet to survive." Before Goku could add more sentences, Vegeta interrupted.

"So if we don't use the powers then this planet could be saved." Goku cheered and applauded for his rational inference. "You're a genius, Vegeta." Abruptly, Vegeta threw a punch toward Goku, his body tilted and fell.

"Damn it, Karkarott! Why should this make any sense whatsoever? We've been defending Earth for many years and now it'll come to destroy us, for the things we've done to save it?"

Goku, on the ground rubbed his cheek wounds and explained: "Earth is a historical planet where beings like us don't exist and it's been this way for centuries. No one in this world except us can cause this much catastrophe to the environment and our unnatural powers belong to another dimension. This immediately goes back to Vegeta's hometown, the memories of his father sitting on the throne and Vegeta right alongside with him. Vegeta snapped back.

"Stop joking around! This planet is gigantic compared to our body. Earth shouldn't have this kind of effect at all! Our battles among the villains didn't nearly eradicate a part of a continent.

Goku standing up slowly, he said with a tone of acknowledgement: "Yeah? It may seem that our battles are small compared to the size of a planet but the levels of strains are totally different. Remember what Freeza had created on the central core? Your actions that cause nearly impacted the planet? The Spirit Bomb is highly considered dangerous and a deadly attack. In history, I've used more than three times and accordingly, a planet can only sustain eight.

Goky frowned and approached Vegeta with a stern expression covered on his face. "I'm afraid; we have to end the fighting now and forever."

Chapter 2

It was in the previous day when the lingering thought grasps him and the figure loomed on his shadow: it slowly crept inside of his body. The theory that Life is meant to be revived in another setting stayed and spread. Earth has gone drastic changes: unnatural occurrences, frequent abnormalities, unexplainable phenomena. This Earth has a special attribute that differs among other stellar stars; the core is missing and the reason of its disappearance is simple. A wish granted from the eternal world to replace what's lost and symbolizes a cluster of rocks that'll eventually break apart. It still hasn't happened is through the extension of the wish's longevity and soon that thread will be cut, as not a single thing would last forever.

Goku woke up, stirring with worry. The peaceful night whistle outside, his wife sleep soundlessly across him and he tiptoed out of bed and went to the night, where the moon appeared bright. He started at its illuminate with snowy light before it turned darkness; the shadow watered down from the sky and splatted on the ground. Awareness quickly came over him, Goku ready his stance for any unexpected attacks. Gurgling, think sounds emitted from the pudding of mud.

"Young contender, I've seen you far in my journey. Your world is going to disappear and your powers are meaningless at this point of time." Goku responded with a snarl: "Who're you? What business do you have with me?" A latch of sharp angle spike crept out and followed by a series of multiple angles piercing through from the black pond. Then slowly a figure appeared; lean and masculine, the dark hair reaches down to the shoulders.

"Quite quick to set for answers, I see. My introduction will be short and declarative. I'm a soul that travels throughout the galaxy and only exists in the matters that lies in the essence. I've come here not for any visiting purposes but to kindly forewarn your beings of coming danger."

Goku argued with a tone of precaution: "I don't foresight any incoming risks that lie in this world of mine and if I do then I will be the one to prevent whatever danger it may be."

The deity spoke with a monotone voice: "My time is very limited and I won't continue to argue upon the decision you'll make and the consequence you'll choose. Go ahead to confront what's happening. Farewell." The shadow spurted into the air and the wind snatch it away. The cool breeze washed over Goku's face and anxiousness covered it. After a brief moment of recovery, he walked back and wondered if this is a dream.

Chapter 3

The next morning horizon, Vegeta is sighted climbing a treacherous mountain and he struggles reaching toward the pinnacle of the summit: the footing is lost and he fell, along with pebbles of rock. Then a voice echoed inside his head saying "Meet me in the Plains, Vegeta." and after he captured the message, he switched into flight and flew toward the destination. "What does that bastard want now?" Soaring, his trails emphasize a clear smoke of clouds that spread across the sky. Discovering the mishaps about the meeting had risk his arrival.

"Vegeta, we must stop this battle, for the sake of the planet". His heart became cold and disheartened with unknown reconciliation. His position is firm, unperturbed from this shock and turn away from Goku. Suddenly a torrent of white aura rushed, engulfing his body and the debris flew. He glance back toward him and solidly said: "Alright, if you insist then I shall partake none of your insolence no further. I'll guide my own hands, I won't obey any commands you choose. I'll fight based on my own accord."

He levitated and vanishes from the upheaval, leaving Goku on his own. He sighed then sat on the grass, while he enjoyed the peace that was bestowed upon him. He knew that this would occur and his belief of natural comprehension never exceeded his expectation. Drifting into sleep, his dream that contains the answers he'll need to evade any more disaster.

When he woke up, the memories of Earth disappeared and he's no longer the man depicted to be. The doubts are gone and his surging liberation grew stronger. His detached feelings grew more distant and the attitude untamed.

The sky is dark, red thunder pounded the sky and black clouds claimed the world. Among them, a bulky figure stands and from his perspective; a rich golden energy flows that brighten the surrounding. The Saiyan rushed in and approach in a rapid pace until his identity could be distinguished: Broly. Goku saw him and smiled at the nemesis and swirl a gesture of challenge. The Saiyan grinned and roared into excitement, his laughter erupted around the area. The battle is done and the planet is almost dead. The Saiyan stood on top of a cliff and frowned at this spectacle then he reaches to Goku's battered body. The face of defeat and demoralizing visage filled The Saiyan's eyes. "Now is my chance to reap for what I've come for."

Goku's still expression remains steady and replied. "Heh, what's sad to say is humanity won't contribute to your cause." Goku coughed and heavy breath whizzed. The Saiyan exclaimed with a delightful smile: "Kakarott, I proclaim your death!" Paints of splattered crimson blood spurt on The Saiyan's body and the lifeless hero fell into the Darkness.


End file.
